kinprirushfandomcom-20200213-history
Boy Meets Girl
Boy Meets Girl History Boy Meets Girl was release on June 22nd 1994. It was the 7th single for the song and dance group TK Rave Factory (Commonly known as trf). The song peaked at 3rd place on the Oricon charts an became the 9th highest ranked song of 1994. It is considered one of trf's most recognizable songs and has had various covers through out the years. Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live The song appeared as the first opening for "Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live" Covering episodes 1 - 13 performed by the group "Prizzmy" It was also performed by various girls throughout the series. In episode 8 the "Prism Boys" version (AKA Ver. Over The Rainbow) was performed by Hiro and Kazuki in a dance battle. While Kouji is on the track and sings in the chorus, The dance battle ends before his part in the song. King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm The song makes a cameo during a flashback of Hiro and Kazuki's battle. Yuu mentions the song when Leo asks what song they should perform for the Rose Party by stating "Shouldn't we do the usual Boy Meets Girl?" While its assumed they performed it, It isn't shown. Lives/Musicals The Edel Rose cast performed it during the "King of Prism Super Live Music Ready Sparking" concert. As well as the full cast in the "King of Prism -Over the Sunshine-" Musical. Prism Rush Live Boy Meets Girl is the first song to be unlocked for the game. It is part of Main Story. It also appears in the rotation box "Weekly Star Live vol. 2" as the song for Friday. Basic Stats Prizes Italics are the prizes. Total Points Combo Clears (How many times you've cleared the song) Random Drops Random drops only occur during the "Weekly Star Live vol. 2" version of the song. Lyrics Romaji - Kanji - Translation - Parts (Coming Soon!) Boy meets Girl sorezore no afureru omoi ni kirameki to shunkan wo mitsuketeru hoshi furu yoru no deai ga aru you ni ... Boy meets Girl sono koro wa ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKUshita azayaka ni ekareta niji no DOA wo kitto mitsuke dashitatkute.. yoake made utatteta anata ga tokui na Sweet Love Song yake ni omidasichatte SU-TSU KE-SU ni iretokou tabidachi wo kimeta no wa ikioi dake janai kara anata to sugoshita hi wa nijuu seiki de saikou no dekigoto!! Boy Meets Girl deakai koso jinsei no takara sagashida ne shounen wa itsu no hi ka shoujo no yume kanarazu mitsumeru Boy meets Girl kagayaita RIZUMU tachi ga odori dashiteru asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kaze ga minami e to wo kokoro tokimekaseteiru yasaragi ga hoshikatta hokoreru basho ga hoshikatta dakedo taisetsu na no wa anata to ano hi deaeta koto ne Boy meets Girl sorezore no afureru omoi ni kirameki to shunkan wo mitsuketeru hoshi furu yoru no deai ga aru you ni ... Boy meets Girl sono koro wa ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKUshita azayaka ni ekareta niji no DOA wo kitto mitsukete kokoro wo tokimekaseteiru Boy Meets Girl deakai koso jinsei no takara sagashida ne shounen wa itsu no hi ka shoujo no yume kanarazu mitsumeru Boy meets Girl kagayaita RIZUMU tachi ga odori dashiteru asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kaze ga minami e to wo kokoro tokimekaseteiru Category:Songs